Soins
by BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Comme toujours, Marco est là pour soigner Jean quand son cher ami se dispute un peu trop violemment avec Eren. Si ce genre de moments semblent apaiser Jean, son ami est plus pensif et troublé. Se posant des questions auxquelles Jean pourra peut être lui donner une réponse, à sa façon...


Bien souvent ce n'était que les jeunes enfants qui se battaient et en venaient aux mains, quand quelque chose leur déplaisait.

Mais visiblement certains grands enfants s'en donnaient à cœur joie en se disputant.

Les conflits entre Eren et Jean étaient tristement célèbres, et ne dataient pas d'hier.

Pour des raisons aussi diverses que nombreuses, ces deux là se faisaient la guerre malgré les protestations de leurs proches.

Surtout parce que bien souvent leur confrontation se terminait mal. Telle une relation chien et chat, ils se lançaient la plupart du temps une série de reproches de plus en plus désagréables. Autant que la suite de leur affrontement qui pouvait dériver de manière plus violente.

Cette fois, l'un deux avait payé un peu plus chèrement le prix d'une dispute où les poings avaient très vite remplacés les mots. Avec le caractère fort de ces deux là ce n'était pas dur

Reclus à l'infirmerie, Jean aurait digéré amèrement cette défaite si Marco ne lui avait pas tenu compagnie.

Et en plus de faire acte de présence, son meilleur ami, qui à cet instant présent méritait encore plus son titre, se dévouait de bon cœur pour le soigner.

Le calme de la pièce que eux seuls occupaient et les gestes doux de son ami suffisaient à apaiser la victime.

Jean ne le disait jamais très clairement mais il appréciait vraiment Marco. Ce n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien.

Parfois il plaisantait de bon cœur avec lui, et quand il fallait il lui remontait le moral ou le soignait.

Comme maintenant, où le jeune homme sentait avec plaisir les mains expertes de son compagnon qui s'occupaient soigneusement de ses quelques blessures sans gravité.

Et en plus de ça, son ami lui appliquait un doux massage pour l'apaiser. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

Marco était tellement gentil et attentionné... Le genre d'ami qu'il ne pensait jamais avoir, et surtout trouver ici.

Une personne en qui il pouvait vraiment avoir confiance. Et à qui il disait tout.

Ces fameuses blagues pas très sympathiques sur Eren. Et ses sentiments pour Mikasa, qui était un des sujets des plus fréquent.

Avec bien sûr, tout aussi bien classé, le sujet de leur future carrière dans la police militaire.

Tant de points communs et de complicité qui faisaient d'eux de très bon amis. Un lien que tous les deux entretenaient en tant que camarades.

Un bon ami oui, sinon le meilleur.

Son fidèle complice qu'il voulait garder encore longtemps.

À encore pouvoir le remercier mentalement des années après, quand la vie serait sûrement plus simple et comme Jean l'avait rêvé : Primé dans la police militaire et fiancé à Mikasa, le rêve !

En tout cas, heureusement que Jean ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées de celui qui avait pourtant toute sa confiance.

Car ce dernier lui cachait aussi certaines choses.

Pas des choses graves, mais qui méritaient tout de même l'attention. La discrétion aussi, comme ce n'était pas le genre de sujet qu'on pouvait aborder facilement.

En particulier avec une personne comme Jean, qui manquait un peu trop souvent de délicatesse.

Certains détails au sujet de ses véritables ressentis par exemple.

Et dont Marco avait bien du mal à masquer, quand Jean parlait de son coup de foudre pour la fille de ses rêves...

Le soldat se confiait innocemment à son meilleur ami qui feignait d'être touché par cette futur romance, et qui l'aidait tant qu'il pouvait. Mais ce dernier était également envahi de frustration et d'amertume.

Marco appréciait et avait de l'admiration pour Mikasa, mais pourquoi Jean l'avait choisi elle... Qu'est ce que cette jeune fille avait de plus, à part sa beauté exotique et son talent. Son coté froid et insaisissable aussi peut être...

C'était bien sûr propre à la jalousie amoureuse, grossièrement mélangée à cette amitié pure qui s'était vie muée en sentiment amoureux.

Balançant entre le trouble d'aimer un homme en particulier son meilleur ami, et le plaisir mêlé à la satisfaction de tout de même pouvoir le rendre heureux et veiller sur lui.

Marco essayait de supporter le mieux possible cette situation.

À jouer le rôle controversé de l'ami fidèle et dévoué, cette façon de faire avait du bon. Mais avec quelques mauvais cotés également.

En particulier lors des contacts trop rapprochés...

Impossible de soigner Jean sans arrières pensées, quand la vision de son dos dénudé éveillait en lui un peu trop d'émotions et d'envies peu amicales.

Cette attirance, il en avait plutôt honte. Et faisait tout pour que le jeune homme ne la remarque pas, en tentant de maîtriser ses envies pour panser calmement ses blessures.

S'occupant au passage des marques qu'avaient laissé les entraînements précédents.

Jouant même avec le feu en massant son ami lui faisant pourtant ressentir tant de choses. Trop de choses...

Ses mains effleuraient son corps, massant doucement mais énergiquement ses épaules.

Ses doigts parfois un peu trop avides sans le vouloir qui s'enfonçaient dans ses muscles.

Pour après descendre lui caresser les côtes, avec assez de vigueur pour que ce geste ne soit pas trop louche et pris comme une marque d'envie.

Certes, Marco en profitait aussi pour le regarder à loisir, ce corps qui d'ordinaire lui serait interdis.

Sauf si bien sûr il était la fille des rêves de son ami. La seule qui avait le droit de le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser...

Bien que le soldat devait vite calmer son regard pour ne pas qu'il se fasse trop insistant, brûlant. Même si Jean ne faisait pas attention à lui, il lui avait largement donné toute sa confiance. Marco était son ami, son frère d'armes, et non un dangereux prédateur.

Ne se doutant pas que son ami, et hélas bien plus que cela, le dévorait discrètement du regard.

En laissant dériver dangereusement son esprit. À s'imaginer poser ses lèvres sur sa nuque, et descendre doucement vers son dos si bien dessiné.

Déjà qu'il le trouvait doux avec ses mains, la sensation avec ses lèvres n'en serait que plus agréable.

Une sensation enivrante et brûlante, à n'en point douter. Autant que dans ses quelques rêves assez troublants, où se trouvait Jean et lui.

Des songes qu'il fallait mieux oublier dans ce genre de moment, s'il ne voulait pas que Jean ressente un peu trop son esprit troublé.

Que ses stupides sentiments le trahissent aux yeux de son complice.

Néanmoins, le jeune soldat s'était parfois fait la réflexion, que tout avouer à son ami pourrait être salutaire.

Libérateur.

Et qui sait, réserver une bonne surprise.

Ou une mauvaise...

Cela restait trop risqué. Perdre l'amitié de Jean par égoïsme et envie amoureuse n'en valait pas la chandelle.

Et de toute manière Marco s'était fait une raison, il ne pourrait jamais demander à Jean de le voir comme plus qu'un ami.

Tout bêtement parce que celui ci aimait bien trop Mikasa, il en était fou amoureux. Et prêt à tout pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille.

Presque jusqu'à s'en donner en spectacle parfois.

Ce n'était pas ce fanfaron qui allait accueillir d'une façon totalement compréhensive ses sentiments supposés déviants.

Marco était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qui le torturaient que sentir la main de Jean sur la sienne avait suffit à le faire sursauter.

Est ce que Jean avait ressenti et compris ses sentiments, et qu'il les prenaient bien... ?

Jusqu'à même le lui rendre en allant bientôt l'embrasser...

En plus, ils étaient tout à coup si proches.

Le jeune homme avait presque son menton collé à l'épaule de son ami. Ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte, ou n'en était pas contrarié.

Du moins, pas pour le moment.

Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers son bienfaiteur.

\- Merci Marco.

Et c'était tout.

Des remerciements bien loin de son idéal fantasme. Puisque son ami faisait simplement cet affectueux petit geste de la main pour le remercier de ses bons soins et de sa patience.

Ça, de la patience Marco en avait, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Pour en silence observer avec neutralité, et un peu d'enthousiasme forcé, celui qu'il aimait se pavaner de ses futurs exploits avec la fille qu'il voulait plus que tout.

C'était à la fois frustrant et douloureux mais Marco ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Jean

Son compagnon l'aimait comme un ami, d'un sentiment amical et sincère malgré tout. Lui faisant confiance et se confiant à lui, lui offrant beaucoup alors que le jeune homme en voulait bien plus...

Sans s'en rendre compte, mais avec toutes ces émotions qu'il ressentait, Marco avait sa main qui tremblait légèrement.

Détail gênant que Jean remarquait tout de suite.

Aucun mot n'étaient échangés, mais ils se regardaient le plus calmement possible. Le regard à la fois interrogateur pour l'un, et mal à l'aise pour l'autre.

Marco avait à cet effet très vite baissé les yeux. Par gêne surtout, et incapable de soutenir le regard de son compagnon à cet instant précis.

Le genre d'instant qui était sa hantise.

C'était bien le genre de situation tendue et désagréable, jetant un froid par les sous entendus qui pouvaient en découler.

Le soldat avait même l'impression que son pouls battait suffisamment fort pour que Jean puisse le remarquer.

En plus de ses très légères rougeurs aux joues.

Si seulement il pouvait lire dans les pensées de Jean...

Savoir tout ce qui devait se bousculer dans son esprit à cet instant précis.

Peut être que ses sentiments un peu trop forts avaient été découverts.

Ou très loin de là, une solution bien moins romantique vu le petit sourire moqueur de son meilleur ami. Celui ci, vu son air narquois, devait se dire que Marco était tellement timide et pur que voir un homme torse nu devait le gêner.

Et que son esprit devait être très très très rarement traversé de fantasmes et autres réjouissances de ce genre.

Finalement c'était sûrement mieux que Jean ne sache rien.

Une amitié pouvait trop vite se révéler très fragile...


End file.
